The present disclosure relates to vehicles, and more particularly to utility and all-terrain vehicles.
Generally, all-terrain vehicles (“ATVs”) and utility vehicles (“UVs”) are used to carry one or more passengers over a variety of terrain. More particularly, some ATVs and UVs may include side-by-side seating, in which a passenger may be seated next to the driver at the front of the vehicle. Side-by-side vehicles also may include a rear seating area to accommodate additional passengers in the vehicle. A roll cage may be provided over the seating of the vehicle. Additionally, ATVs and UVs may provide a cargo area in the front and/or the rear of the vehicle in order to carry cargo. ATVs and UVs include ground-engaging members, which may be tires, tracks, skis, or any other device for moving the vehicle across the ground.